


What Shall We Do With The Drunken Detective?

by detroit_become_writings



Series: Comedy: Gavin Reed the disaster cop [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drunkenness, Gavin is hella drunk, M/M, Profanity, Slight NSFW mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_become_writings/pseuds/detroit_become_writings
Summary: Gavin is drunk, it’s late, and he’s trying to get his weary colleague Tina to bail him out of a difficult meeting with Captain Fowler tomorrow morning by getting her to do his work for him…again. *sigh*





	What Shall We Do With The Drunken Detective?

**Author's Note:**

> Following the success of "Dear Mr Reed," I decided to do another disaster cop Gavin email thread - enjoy! The comedy Detective strikes again...
> 
> You can also find this on my blog: https://detroit-become-writings.tumblr.com

10/13/2039 00:04

From: greedyboi@gmail.com

To: tina@tinachen.org

>

Tinaaaaaa oh tina tina my looooove…Yeah okay sorry I’ll stop that lmao (Richard will get jealous) <3 

Anyways so u know this thing Fowler wants me to finish by like…tomorrow. Actually hell no, I mean today. TODAY. Today 9am. To fucking DAY lord above come rescue me now pls

So yeah I’ve got all the files n shit but I can’t remember what I’m supposed to be like………chasing up on???

Okay sorry imma go now bai bai love u please save me I’m fuckin scared of Fowler fuck my whole entire life xoxoxo

>>

10/13/2039 00:06

From: tina@tinachen.org

To: greedyboi@gmail.com

>

Gavin,

1) Why in the hell are you still up?

2) Why in the hell haven’t you done the work, again?

3) Why in the hell have you been up drinking the night before Fowler beats your entire ass in front of the whole department?

4) WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU EMAILING ME ARE WE LIVING IN 2002 OR WHAT?!

Regards,

Tina Chen BA MSc (Criminology)

who is very sober and very close to coming over and beating your entire ass before Fowler has to do it tomorrow.

>>

10/13/2039 00:10

From: greedyboi@gmail.com

To: tina@tinachen.org

>

aRE YOU SERIOUS TINA … wtf that wasn’t an invitation to come round and like beat my entire ass (Tina you know I’m gay right??? I have a boyfrennnn??? We talked about this????) I literally just need you to tell me whats goin on?? With the fuckin 3 lever arch files of Documentz TM that im too drunk to read????

literally just typed reed

Im too dRUNK TO REED

GET IT

rofllllllll

No seriously tina pls help me :( I dont wanna die :(((((

>>

10/13/2039 00:22

From: tina@tinachen.org

To: greedyboi@gmail.com

>

And apparently you’re too drunk to pick up your phone?

Well, anyway. For the record, I just had a reaaaaal nice conversation with your sober android of a boyfriend, who told me you consumed 6 shots of vodka at 10:02pm while attempting to prepare for your briefing with Fowler. Ever since, you have been rolling around on the couch, laughing about memes from 2013, and intermittently bursting into tears, calling me your “mom”.

For the record, this might be on my personal account, but hell boi you ain’t ever heard of the FORWARD button? Fowler’s going to have some serious ammo in the 9am meeting tomorrow. Sorry, to-fucking-day.

Seriously, Gavin. I hate having to be like this with you but, someday, you gotta learn that “Mom” is not always gonna be there to bail you out.

Regards,

Tina Chen BA MSc (Criminology)

P.S. DRINK SOME WATER YOU LOSER

>>

10/13/2039 00:34

From: greedyboi@gmail.com

To: tina@tinachen.org

>

momMY NO WHY DYA HAV TO PUT ME IN TIMEOUT IVE DONE NOTHING WRONG I SWEAR TO FCKIN GOD PLS :''''''(

>>

10/13/2039 07:48

From: greedyboi@gmail.com

To: tina@tinachen.org

>

Guess who’s on his way to work?

Feeling hella fresh?

With all the fuckin case files sorted, read and analysed, all the facts at his fingertips, ready for his meeting with Boss Man TM????

Guess it pays to have a boyfriend who’s a prototype android, huh? ;)

Regards,

Gavin J. Reed, MSc in Fuckin Owning It

P.S. bitch if you actually sent any of this to Fowler imma beat your entire ass in front of the entire precinct


End file.
